Ray of Hope
by issybizz
Summary: Set in book4. The night that Harry had just come back from the graveyard. When Harry was recovering in the hospital wing, what was Ron doing?


Notes: Set in book4. The night that Harry had just come back from the graveyard. When Harry was recovering in the hospital wing, what was Ron doing? A/N: no harm intended. Just for fun my own pleasure.  
  
*** Ray of Hope *** Harry was recovering in Madam Pomfrey office after his Triwizard Tournament ordeal. Ron was lying flat on his back in the middle of the now deserted Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Dark shadows swallowed the usually warm and spacious common room into blackness. Nothing moved. The only sound that could be heard was the ringing of the pressing silence in Ron's ears.  
  
However, the little ray of blue light that tinkled in through the far window, cast by the low hung moon angered Ron. He felt it had no right looking so peaceful, not when life was far from it.  
  
He had no idea how long it had been since the last Gryffindor had left the common room or for how long he had been starring, motionless, at the high round ceiling above, while lying on in the short haired golden carpet.  
  
Ron couldn't face going to his dorm tonight, not when Harry wouldn't be there to say goodnight to - he just couldn't. Besides, he didn't feel much up for sleeping as he knew he'd have to wake up with the realisation that, no it was not a dream, Harry had been seriously hurt and kidnapped, He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named is back in full form and to top it off, Hermione was going out with that scumbag Krum.  
  
He felt alone, he felt as thought he had lost both his best friends and worst of all, he felt unable to do anything about it. Unable to provide support for Harry when he needed it most; unable to compete against the international superstar that is Victor Krum.  
  
If Ron had been a little bit sharper at 4.37 in the morning or if he had felt a little less sorry for himself he would have heard the soft swoosh of the common room door opening. Would have registered timid, light moving footsteps slowly making their way towards his direction. However, Ron's mind was focused on one thing - the total downfall of his entire world!!  
  
It was just a matter if time until You-Know-Who would come after all those that he loved: his parents (for being the muggle-lovers that they are), Harry potter (for causing 13+ years of loneliness for him) and then. Hermione (for being a mudblood).  
  
It wasn't surprising that he didn't even notice when the intruder had kneeled down next to his fire-red head and placed a warm palm against his forearm.  
  
"Ron." A soft, gentle whisper chimed in the still and humid air - to which, no reply came. Ron didn't want to move.  
  
He could feel who he hoped was Hermione next to him, whispering his name, but he didn't want to move. He feared he was dreaming or hallucinating her and that when he turned to check if he wasn't imagining it, she would disappear. Just like Harry.  
  
"Ron." this time barely a whimper as a streaking tear fell into Ron's ear  
  
"HEY!!!" Ron shouted not caring if or who he woke in the process, while only turning his head to look at the shadowed form of Hermione.  
  
He saw Hermione's features outlined by the glow of that low hung moon and felt her bushy, soft hair skim his arm as she moved backwards in disarray.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep? You've got Arithmancy first thing" Ron scowled at her continued drips of sadness while turning back to his ceiling starring, "You wouldn't want to miss that!"  
  
"Tell me Cedric's not dead." Hermione prowled, ignoring Ron's last comment.  
  
Ron turned on his side to better see Hermione, with a look of deep concern on his face.  
  
What's she on about? Ron asked himself, Course he's dead - We are all as good as dead now he's back!  
  
"TELL ME." she demanded, as if he was to blame. Pause. ".he's not dead." this time her voice was hysterically high pitched as she cowered away from Ron's advancing body.  
  
Seeing Hermione in such a state, Ron leapt from his flattened carpet, onto his knees to comfort her. He may not have been able to help Harry in anyway yesterday but he still had the chance to save his other best friend.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. Harry will be fine, Dumbledore said so himself - Don't cry" He offered her his sleeve to wipe her eyes.  
  
"It's not though is it? If it were ok you would be in your dormitory with Harry in the next bed. If it was ok I wouldn't be crying to you about how wrong everything is."  
  
She was right, even when she was upset, she was right. Things were far from normal; so far in fact that it seemed normal had packed up and sped away from Hogwarts a long time ago. You couldn't blame it for doing so.  
  
Ron didn't feel much like arguing with Hermione now, as this time they were on the same side, united. Ron leaned forward and hugged hermione as it was the only thing he knew. Like his mum hugged him when he was little. Long and caring, comforting and bonding.  
  
Hermione berried her head into Ron's suddenly broad, strong-globed shoulders as his left arm soothingly rubbed her back while she jerked randomly to her sobs.  
  
Ron felt weakness, he felt a little protective and a little stronger at the same time. "I'm still here Hem." Ron whispered into her ear as she began to calm down and withdraw her head from his embrace to look up at him in awe  
  
Hermione stared into Ron's light eyes for a moment too long, even in the dark his eyes shone.  
  
"You really 'ort to get some sleep." Ron piped-up, something felt weird and all he wanted right now was for everything to go back to normal. "You look a mess."  
  
Hermione saw red. "RONALD WEASLEY - you really are so evil. If looks are all that you care about then you can just."  
  
"But I still love you." Ron quietly, quickly but surely added as he caressed a tear from Hermione's soft cheek interrupting her into silenced shock. Maybe abnormal was normal.  
  
Maybe he didn't mean it in that way. She tried to reason with herself but something deep inside her somersaulted never the less.  
  
After a few blank moments of puzzled expressions, Ron felt it necessary to continue; "From your tiny toes" he raised one eyebrow to make her smile, "To your fluffy hair." Ron smiled his pearly wide smile and for a brief moment he felt weight lifted off him and suddenly became very aware of the increased magical blue light peering in from outside the castle, fortress or what ever Hogwarts was.  
  
Soon the usually huge common room appeared too small for Hermione. Too small for her to think; to small for her to breathe and too small for her to look at Ron. Hermione stumbled to her feet with surreal strength, she wanted to run away and ignore the truth. But she could not; she was even more confused than when she had entered the common room. Ron did not follow her to his feet.  
  
"Don't, say anything. I wouldn't expect you to." Ron concluded while looking down at his hands. Disappointed and belittled.  
  
"Ron! Harry was almost killed only hours ago and you go and tell me now." The earlier confusion had now subdued. "I was the last person who you asked to go the ball with and that was only because you were desperate!" Hermione spat in a rant, her eyes in little slits and her nose flapping "At least Krum's honest unlike you!"  
  
"That git?" Ron fell back to his flattened spot on the floor while Herminone strode over to the exit portal from which she had come from. He felt too drained to fight. "I'm not lying" Ron whispered to his side in barely a breath for only him to hear.  
  
**  
  
Yellow-white light seemed to have mutated from the blue glow that once flooded in from the common room window. Yet, Ron was sure the sun had not yet risen.  
  
"Ron." A soft but firm whisper snapped Ron out of his dazed like state. He mealy blinked an eyelid in acknowledgment as he remained lying, on his side, in the middle of the common room.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione's voice was far more commanding this time and much more like the Hermione Ron understood. "Get up Ron"  
  
"How long have you been here?" he growled back only moving his tired eyes do challenge her - he was too weak to do anything else.  
  
She bent down and whispered into his ear "I never left." Before kissing his burning hot temple and running a hand in his tangled hair. Ron didn't more, didn't speak, and didn't protest.  
  
"It doesn't matter about our feelings. All that matters is that we stay strong for Harry now. He needs us more than he'll let us believe." Hermione confessed.  
  
"Our feelings?"  
  
"Shut up and get some sleep. We've still got three hours until breakfast time." Hermione was quick to change the topic, while patting herself a spot on the carpet only three feet away from Ron and slowly lowering herself and closing her eyes.  
  
The two slept side by side for the rest of the early hours on the considerable comfy common room floor. Not speaking just leaning into the others heat, sides - slightly touching.  
  
Neville, who too hadn't gotten much sleep, would soon wake them both up and later the three would go and visit Harry but for now Ron and Hermione dreamt as the forbidden forests inhabitants began to stir and the Fat Lady talked about nonsense in her sleep.  
  
*fini* 


End file.
